The Lion Hidden in the Snow
by RK1119
Summary: Tōshirō Hitsugaya is the captain of the 10th diversion. Have you wondered about his past life? What if he is related to the gods. What if Hades revived him and now is the Guardian of Hades's children. What if the love of his life is now a hunter of Artemis. This is after the 2nd Quincy War and during the Titan's Curse. OC Tōshirō. OC Zoë.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone! I am RK1119 and this is my first fanfiction. There may be some typing mistakes or grammar mistakes. I apologize for all my mistakes. Please leave me comments so I know how much you like it or how much you hate it. You can follow me if you like it. Give me some comments on the story. Just to give you people some heads up this story is a crossover between BLEACH and Percy Jackson and the Olympians, also some of the characters will be a bit OC. Enjoy the story!

* * *

The Lion Hidden in the Snow

* * *

Today was just another normal day in Seireitei. "Matsumoto!" Yup. Just another normal day. It was 3 years after the 2nd Quincy War and everything was rebuilt and smooth and running. "Matsumoto!" Well, maybe not that smooth.

In the 10th Division you could see a woman, with long and wavy blond hair with very large breasts, was lying on a couch. She was Rangiku Matsumoto, Lieutenant of the 10th Division. She was drunk and asleep, well had been asleep. In front of her was a tall (174 cm or 5'8½") teenaged boy (16-17 years old) with turquoise eyes and short, spiked, white hair. He wore a standard sleeveless captain's haori with a green sash around his shoulders, held together by a round, star-like clip. The sash holds his Zanpakutō's sheath in place on his back and is tied to it at either end. He also wore a green scarf around his neck. His name was Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Captain of the 10th Division in the Gotei 13. He was much taller than he did 3 years ago. Retsu Unohana, Captain of the Fourth Division in the Gotei 13 said that he was going through puberty. But back to the present, he was scolding his lieutenant for not doing her paperwork, again.

* * *

Toshiro's POV

* * *

I signed. Why is she my lieutenant again? Sure she is a capable fighter but she is just so lazy. "Matsumoto," I started. "I will be leaving for some training. I won't be back until dinner. When I come back, I want to see all your paperwork is done or I'll strip off your allowance. Do you understand?" She whined "But captain," "No buts," I quickly cut her off before she could 'convince' not to cut her allowance. "I expect you to do all your paperwork, Matsumoto." She signed "Alright captain. Don't over train yourself." I shivered a bit before I told her "Don't worry about me." But he will push me past my limits I thought. "See you later tonight," I said before I used Shunpo to go to my cabin I built in the forest outside of Seireitei. I quickly checked that no souls were near the area before I ran into a shadow and disappeared without a trace.

I reappeared in a gloomy palace and made my way towards the throne room like I had known this place for years. I saw a very tall, imposing and very muscular god with albino white skin, intense black eyes and has a mesmerizing, evil charisma, and shoulder-length black hair, with bangs usually covering most of his forehead. His name is Hades, God of the Dead and Wealth and Lord of the Underworld also known to the Soul Society the Soul King. He looked at me with a sadistic smile on his face and said "Just the young man I wanted to see. Are you ready for your 'training'?" I looked at him with determination, because I got used to his sadistic smile, and said: "Of course I am or why would I be here, uncle?" 

* * *

That's the first chapter. I really hope you like it. Don't worry there will be the next chapter soon. Send me some comments, please. I really want to know what you think of this story. Ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, everyone! It's RK1119 again. Thank you for your comments. I really appreciate it. Just to make it clear I don't own BLEACH or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Keep up posting the comments and follow my story. This is Chapter 2. Enjoy!

* * *

Previously in The Lion Hidden in the Snow

* * *

His name is Hades, God of the Dead and Wealth and Lord of the Underworld also known to the Soul Society the Soul King. He looked at me with a sadistic smile on his face and said "Just the young man I wanted to see. Are you ready for your 'training'?" I looked at him with determination, because I got used to his sadistic smile, and said"Of course I am or why would I be here, uncle?"

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

After 6 hours of torture or Hades called it 'training', Toshiro shadow-traveled back to his cabin and turned on the lights. The cabin wasn't big nor was it small. It has enough space to make it comfortable for 2 to 4 people. Most of the furniture was made of wood because it will raise suspicion. It is a 2 story cabin with electricity and a fireplace in the living room with 2 walls filled with books, a fully-equipped kitchen with running water, an office, 2 fully-equipped bathrooms with toilets and sinks, a master bedroom and 2 guest bedrooms. It also has a balcony and a work shed and an attic. He spent a year to build this cabin which is quite fast considering that he needed to sneak away from Seireitei without anyone noticing and gathering materials for the construction. He walked inside and up the stairs to the master bedroom to take some fresh clothes (a blue T-shirt and white boxers). He took a quick bath and went to his bedroom. He fell into the realm ofMorphesus as soon as he fell in his bed.

* * *

Toshiro's POV

* * *

(In the dream)

I was in a forest, a clearing to be precise with silver tents. I saw a girl with dark brown eyes, a slightly upturned nose, copper-colored skin, and the silver circlet braided into the top of her long dark hair gave me the impression of a Persian princess was giving orders to the others to prepare dinner. What caught my eye was that she was wearing a necklace with 4 frozen petals (Toshiro's Bankai) shined under the moonlight. "Zoë." I breathed. It was her as beautiful as ever. She was sitting near the campfire looking at the starry night sky while rubbing the petals on her necklace. I tried to walk towards her but I froze (forgive me about the pun) when I snapped a twig. She jumped and turned to see who it was as she looked at my way with wide eyes, clearly shocked. This was a dream. She couldn't see me, right? She whispered "Toshiro?" said I was shocked was an understatement as I tried to say her name, but everything suddenly went black. I saw a 12 and 10 year old child both with olive skin and dark hair. They were siblings. They both had intense black eyes that reminded me of Hades. Then it snapped. They were both children of Hades but their figures faded away and I woke.


	3. Author's Note 1

**Author's Note**

* * *

Hey it's RK1119 again. I'm sorry but this is not a chapter. I have exams for 2 weeks so I won't be posting new chapters for a while. Also please send me some ideas. I really appreciate it. Again I am sorry.


	4. Chapter 3

Hi, everyone! It's RK1119 again. I'm very sorry that I didn't post the new chapter sooner. I am in the UK now studying aboard so I didn't have time to write. Again I'm so sorry. Hope you would all forgive me. Anyways here's the next chapter.

* * *

Previously in The Lion Hidden in the Snow

* * *

Toshiro POV

* * *

"Zoë." I breathed. I tried to walk towards her but I froze when I snapped a twig. She jumped and turned to see who it was as she looked at my way with wide eyes, clearly shocked. She whispered "Toshiro?" and everything suddenly went black and I woke.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

It was 2am and Matsumoto was pacing around in the 10th Diversion. Her Captain wasn't back from his private training and she was getting worried. She decided to go look for him. She closed her eyes and concentrated on his Reiatsu. She searched for 10 minutes but still couldn't find him. She was about to give up when she felt a spike of reiatsu outside of Seireitei. She quickly used shunpo to travel towards the location. She stopped in a forest. Matsumoto quickly put her guard up as she went to find her Captain.

As she walked forward, she could sense a lot of reiatsu hidden in the area like it was there on purpose. The reiatsu that was there was like someone casted a high level spell to cover something important. Because this place was very far from Seireitei, it was not easily noticeable. She focused on the mission in hand – to find her Captain as she put her hand on her zanpakuto, ready to use it. She made her way deeper into the forest as she found traces of frost on the grass and the trees. She followed the frost and it led her into a clearing with a wooden cabin. She turned the doorknob and found it was opened. She pulled out her zanpakuto and made her way into the cabin. After a few minutes of searching in the lower floor, she walked up the stairs to the upper floor. She continued her search and only one door was left unchecked. She opened the door gently and sighed a breath of relief. She saw her captain lying on the bed in deep sleep. She stepped forward a step and jumped in shock as her captain sat straight up awaked with his eyes open while yelling a name Zoe.

He didn't seem like he noticed her because he was taking deep breaths trying to calm himself. She kept the name Zoe in the back of her mind and she'll ask her Captain about her later. She said softly "Captain," He jumped a bit and looked at her with wide eyes. "Matsumoto," he said "What in the name of Zeus are you doing here?" "Captain you were away for at least 9 hours. I couldn't find you and it worried me and the diversion. What is this place anyway?" He sighed but still replied "This place Matsumoto is a home I built for myself and another person." Before she could ask who the other person was, Toshiro looked at her in the eyes and spoke in a serious tone "This place is a secret I intent to keep. If you tell anyone about it I will kill you and the person you told and make it look like an accident. Do you understand?" The killing intent he was releasing was scaring her and she knew he would do it if she crossed the line. She gulped and said "Hai. I promise to keep it as a secret until I have your permission to tell anyone including the Captain-Commander." All the killing intent disappeared and his icy eyes turned into calm pools of turquoise. He smiled and said "Thank you Matsumoto. I appreciate your promise. It is now late how about we go to bed here and I'll show you the guest room." "Thank you captain." She replied not wanting to anger him again.

Toshiro showed Matsumoto her room and went to bed. In bed Matsumoto thought "What are you hiding from us Captain? Why all this secrecy? Is it really necessary?" and she let sleep claim her uneased mind.


End file.
